Icon
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Usui and Misaki became an icon towards their younger family members as they break and bend some rules laid by the head of the family however their rule breaking makes some good changes.


Title: Icon

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Usui and Misaki are now crowned as a new public icon after their public affections during their official duties, media were on feast every time they would look at each other lovingly or hold hands throughout the whole event.

And when they are in the company of the crown prince and his other half, the media take their amusement as the rule breaking couple Usui and Misaki influenced the younger man and his lady to follow thm on their love sick train as they point it.

The royal family avoid such display as they don't want the people to see weakness at them however the media and everyone who knew the couple, and the royal family does not mind as they see the affections loving and in different perspective.

There is this one time a magazine featured the couple for their cover and gave out an article called 'Candid' where they told the couple's humble meting in japan as school mates and how the lady hates the young Usui and both became friends after Usui kept her secret part time job, and how they fell deeply in love to each other until proposal, personal pictures were sent by Usui as he was interested with the article and wanted to share their love story to everyone.

While the couple does their official duties in stand of the old Duke, they photos from the media with their share of loving stare to each other earned its place to a meme icon, their picture is being compared to another couple with a caption, 'Looking at your man like' and it went viral overnight, the couple sent their reaction photo having a cute stare down and the second panel kissing and with that photos sent it was made to another humor icon over the internet.

* * *

With the couple currently attending the trooping of colors ceremony standing behind the old duke, Usui wearing his ceremonial captain of their household cavalry uniform complete with its accessories, ceremonial cross belt with its pouch and his family's insignia, Misaki worn a cute white dress matching Usui's taste in color for her which is white dress coded for the members of the noble with a cute tiny hat worn sideways, both on their signature affectionate selves, holding hands, the old Duke does not seem to mind at all while the queen on their front trying to watch from time to time her grandson Alexis and her other grandson Theo with his now wife Siluca in tow, all were infested by cupid as she told.

The media mused when Usui got told by his grandfather when he was talking candidly with Misaki who was giggling, another is where Gerard was scold by his grandaunt when he knelt on the level of his nephew and pointed out where Scott is.

The march of the military men begun and the family from the balcony watched as the soldiers started to form marching.

Regiments and soldiers with ranks started to parade and turn in uniform, the last batch or regiment is Scott's it was his sniper division wearing his black uniform with his own leather ceremonial cross belt and pouch as sash, Thick braids of aiguillette thicker than his brothers and grandfather medals from his service and his special badges of his special regiment as scout, with a black arm band clinging on his arm with his special division's insignia and acronym his full neck collar embroidered with gold lining designs, instead of bear fur hat he is wearing his green beret with his own team's insignia embroidered in gold, his waist belt wasn't leather like the others his military ceremonial waist sash is made out of thick gold fabric wit tussles

His personal sniper in his shoulders, marching in front of his men, the old Duke was proud as the boy looked like him as he was young, Patricia however never thought seeing her son in such state yet she felt proud as the boy who grew up without her help became such noble and now followed her father and husband's foot's steps.

As a custom to his family and respect for the queen as her matriarchal leader of his family, he stood in the middle while his regiment continued on, turning in to a snap and faced his family he gave a salute and shouted, "Long live the Queen" and his grandfather with his granduncle and brothers and cousins returned the salute and he marched to his regimen alone.

"He never shaved…" said the queen to her brother who turned to her.

"I don't either" Usui and his cousins, Misaki and the other ladies had to stifle their laughter after the old man's retort defending his youngest grandson.

After the event was finished they joined the banquet, Misaki was then approached by many young ladies asking her advices which she did not answer all as she did not experience some of it.

"What were they asking you?" Usui mused.

"How to get a man that would look at me like you did" with that Usui lost it and held Misaki close, Misaki in irritation pinched his nose.

"Tone down the PDAs will you?" said by Scott passing them, Gerard with is lover laughed at the jab of the youngest Rachester, "Ants might start crawling" with that their cousins joined the laughter.

The girls who had been asking Misaki questions squealed when the young Rachester passed by them and sported his scrawl, his mother looked worried at the young man looked tired.

Suddenly the queen approached the couple with her grandson and future granddaughter following "When is the wedding?" she asked and made the lady blush.

"Soon enough, grandmother, for now we are enjoying our time together and the official duties" answered by Usui.

"How are you coping up with the duties my dear?" she then asked Misaki.

"I love it, your Majesty" she enthusiastically replied, "Meeting people and helping others, it's such a delight being sent to those duties" she smiled.

"Takumi, marry her fast or she will be swept away" the queen said and her brother laughed.

"Welcome to my bandwagon"

"I can't believe you are shipping them grandfather" said by Scott.

"Thirdy, define shipping" asked by his grandfather.

"Ask Siri, she's better on explaining than me" with that Gerard lost it.

* * *

Presently the couple are now on interview inside their private chamber's living area the couple seated on their favorite plush seat Misaki on a Duchess slant wearing her modest cute dress that her future-mother-in-law designed for her.

Usui seated beside her, cross legged holding her hand, the host noticed how cute the couple are as they would fiddle each other's hand with their thumb.

" ** _Any secrets to share for us to know how you guys are this sweet to each other?_** " the journalist asked while the camera rolls beside her.

"Well, you need to annoy her first then be sweet" he answered amusingly.

"What in the world?" Misaki looked at him with a bit of glare and pouted irritably.

"Shees, it's true right" nuzzling his nose to hers and giving her a peck and rested his head on the crook of her neck, the journalist had to stifle her squeal at the two.

 ** _"This is hard stifling my squeal and be professional the same time"_** giggled by the journalist, **_"You really are cute with each other, by the way how do you react to this article?"_** and she showed the couple an article over the internet.

"Five thing why the Takumi and Misaki are going to split up" Misaki seemed interested.

"Wait, I want to see the comments!" said Usui in amusement.

The comment section are all hate comments from the maker of the video article and Usui mused, "What the, this one's a fan of Scotty" he laughed reading it, "Any advice how to make Richard the third fall in love with me?" Misaki hid her face on Usui's chest wanting to wheeze in laughter.

"That's going to be a hard one frankly, Scott is a wild child and stone hearted, it will take a lot of clinging and annoyance for your way to warm on his heart. It's a bit mean but honestly the only thing that Scott likes is his job as a soldier and his guns and gears, let's not forget his wrangler jeep, camping gears and his get home bag" Misaki giggled and Usui agreed.

"Anyway back to the topic, Well it's true that I'm sometimes harsh with him because he's annoying but it isn't going to be a reason we'll break up" she looked at Usui who's smiling at her and kissed her temple, "It's kind of us, we met each other and I hated him as I told on my last interview" she admitted, "But he's really that sweet and we kind of hit it off like an odd couple and look at us now" she shrugged throwing shades to the maker of that article.

With more questions asked and the couple happily answer the interview ended and the journalist thanked them for the audience the couple gave her, to her surprise she bumped with the future Rachester Duke.

"Are you lost?" the couple who are in distance saw them and mused at the journalist awing at the huge Rachester.

"Uhm… no…your Excellency I was just done interviewing your brother" she told gawking at the huge Rachester.

"I see…" he shortly replied with his deep voice and left, he as wearing his usual cargo pants and boots with his fitting shirt and assumed he was back from his office.

Usui snorted at the back with Misaki, "Looks like he victimized another lady~" said by Misaki who giggled at the scene.

* * *

EXTRA:

After the one on one real talk with the couple, they trended where some women who supporte4d Misaki mused as she threw some shade to some haters and walked out like nothing happened, Usui however is the love sick guy who support whatever his lady does however seeing how Misaki came from a humble beginning with her commoner family, according to Usui as he spoke highly of her, she is ver honest and hardworking lady, with high ethics and protectiveness.

And men around the country who had a bit of crush at the Ayuzawa lady knew why the Usui gentleman had fallen deeply in love with the woman.

Presently the couple is in town having tea with their friends, Gerard with Liza and Scott in one of the café owned by a Japanese guy in England, they became regular there as Misaki loved the English and Japanese mix of tea, Usui laughed reading the new article of the same journalist who interviewed them, it was about his younger brother and it was a video article, Misaki laughed seeing the number one list where the lady journalist pointed the future Duke's dancing skill level, the Freaky Friday chorus blared with him dancing with his squad in their camp with tanks and choppers parked behind them.

Scott seated on another table reading something on his iPad wearing his casual clothes as his grandfather insulted his get up every time he goes out.

Wearing his dress shirt three buttons left open showing his under shirt covering it is his gray fitting waist coat and jeans with his timberland boots, wearing his reading glasses sitting quietly.

Suddenly there was a scream from a lady, turning their heads to see, Misaki caught sight of a snatcher, she was about to chase him when Scott is quicker than her and started sprinting at the man who took the bag, the group were seated outside the café to have some air when the incident happen which made it easier for Scott.

Using the wall of the building when he chased the guy on the side walk as people started to part letting the future Duke chase the guy, he used the wall to his advantage and added speed to his jump and threw a fast and strong blow on the guy's jaw with a superman punch which is going to cause him a trip to the ICU when he wakes up, three police officers then followed with their guns, seein a familiar figure they saluted and the quiet Rachester nodded at them and took the bag and walked back to the crying lady.

Usui and Misaki stared while Gerard thought of another teasing material for his brother, he handed the item to the woman and offered his handkerchief to her, she took it and thanked her, she spoke Filipino which he understood.

"Salamat" she thanked and he nodded, she tried to speak English, "May I offer you tea for a thank you" Scott shook his hand as a no thank you and his brothers grinned at him.

"No thank you, I'm alright… besides I'm glad to help" after he replied with his deep voice she blushed and bit her lower lip, he then went back to his seat.

"So anyone wants to play cupid?" suggested by Gerard with cheeky grin.

"No thank you, I still want to see my first born" Usui replied and sipped his tea and Misaki blushed at the declining words of Usui.

~END~


End file.
